


隔离感（六）（上）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [7]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust





	隔离感（六）（上）

“你这里的话——脚这样转过来会更好看，你的脚怎么回事，怎么像断了一样？噢哟，你怎么比李艺彤还要硬！”

“这个还是得多练，练熟了就能很顺畅地转过来了。”

跟后辈们道别，鞠婧祎拿上十分钟前就收拾好的物品快步从舞蹈房离开。

滑出微信界面，手指噼里啪啦戳着键盘：“刚刚被后辈拦了一下，现在就过来。”

明明自己的房间就在眼前。

将手机揣进兜里，又想起“圣杯”忘了拿走，鞠婧祎有些好笑地捂了捂额头返回舞蹈房。

“……你问她干什么呀，她有底子当然能很顺畅地做出来，可你不行啊！你这样、你看看，你得练多久才能完成噢，还是算了吧。”

“果然前辈说得对，不该问小鞠前辈跳舞的，她真的完全不考虑别人之前学没学过跳舞……这种动作，怎么可能短时间内就能做得顺畅。”

鞠婧祎站在门口停了下来。

“就是啊，她是有底子，可我们不一样。你还不如去问莉莎酱，莉莎酱可爱又亲切，舞蹈也好，也不会勉强大家。”

“我决定了，我再试两次，如果还是这么辛苦的话，我就放弃！”

“你还试啊……行吧行吧，你看这个动作，除非你每天来舞蹈房练练到下周首演，不然怎么可能练好。”

手机在兜里震动，鞠婧祎眼前飘出那个熟悉的头像，像是在跟她传达着安慰。

不是每个人都是李艺彤啊。

鞠婧祎忽然明确地意识到这一点。心里生出些沉重感，又立刻努力地说服自己，毕竟人都是好逸恶劳的，不是每个人都是朴实的勤劳家，愿意为了那么一点点表演效果勉强自己。

她们终究和别人不同。

“青韦真是个温柔的人。”

李艺彤侧头看向鞠婧祎，眼睛里还留着激烈亲吻的雾气没有化开。她抚摸她的头发和脸颊，她在她掌心中蹭了蹭，闭上了眼睛，没注意到李艺彤湿漉漉的眼神。

一张被子下，两个人只穿着内衣的身体间双手十指紧扣，传递着彼此都有些攀升的体温。

“也就你才会说我温柔了吧。”

鞠婧祎的右手慢慢爬上李艺彤柔软的唇，感觉到呼吸的热气。

“青韦是‘恨铁不成钢’啊。”

完全没有想到还有人会这样理解自己，鞠婧祎看着李艺彤的脸，总觉得透过她的眼睛看到了更深的一些东西。

“我，我没有你想的那么好，我其实性格恶劣……”鞠婧祎才发觉自己的呼吸在颤抖。

“我知道的，青韦是什么样子……”李艺彤小声地说，对鞠婧祎而言却仿佛巨大的炸弹。

再次交换亲吻，李艺彤和她十指相扣，又被她吻得喘不过气。似是感觉到她整个人飙升的热度，李艺彤空出一只手将被子拉过两人头顶，翻过身将她压到身下。

彻底赤裸的身体紧紧地贴在一起，稍微控制着力度不让床晃得太大声，分泌的汗水落到对方的皮肤上慢慢变冷。

亲热真的是一件让人很舒服的事。

鞠婧祎承认，她有些沉溺在和李艺彤的亲热里。每次和李艺彤单独在一起，就难免心猿意马。

因为陆莉莎不在中心，鞠婧祎有时也跟着李艺彤去她们房间。两个人窝在李艺彤窄窄的床上看电影，手臂挨着自动传递体温，一转过头就看到李艺彤的脸，还有柔软又让人感觉到甜的唇。

到底发生了什么呢？鞠婧祎时常想起亲吻的感觉，又想到李艺彤，似乎想到她已经是件再平常不过的事。心脏就像变成了一团棉花，鼓鼓胀胀的，快要膨胀开来。

直到回家的飞机飞离地面几千米，鞠婧祎才有点意识到，自己都干了些什么。

这几天宛如一场山雨轰轰烈烈而来，一点儿准备都没有。脑海中又浮现起自己生气时李艺彤一脸摸不着头脑的样子，后来道歉的时候满脸诚意但也夹杂着一点不服输和不解的困惑，还有拖着行李回家之前她拦着自己要说什么最后什么也没说时的唇形。

我为什么要看她的嘴唇呢？

不过这暂且不重要，为什么自己，这么生气呢？

她依然记得，看到李艺彤把一只悠哈给王雪莲的时候，她明显感到强烈的愤怒逐渐氤氲攀升，直到最后占据了她所有意识和整个脑子。节目录制结束后，根本不想理李艺彤，也没等她，直接拿了东西就走。

这当然是李艺彤的错。

就算那是粉丝给的悠哈，可是粉丝都说了让你给我，凭什么要给一根给别人？呵，节目效果至于做到这个份上？

那明明是我的东西！就算后来剩下的全部给了我又怎么样，它已经是不完整的了！她又想起李艺彤跟她道歉，说什么没有想到一根悠哈而已她会那么看重。这哪里只是一根悠哈的问题，如果你专程为我带的东西也是可以分给别人的的话，那也就是说这份心意也是可以分给别人的东西，如果一开始就不是完整的，那我宁可不要。

简直是越想越气，鞠婧祎突然想起手袋里还放着一些李艺彤为她买的零食，她立刻把它们收拾出来，打算一落地就拿去扔了。

一下飞机手机开机，李艺彤的电话就打过来了。

鞠婧祎犹豫了一下，还是接了，但没开口说话。

“青韦你落地了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那你回家好好休息。”

“嗯。”

“你回来我来机场接你啊！”

“不用。”

“我到时候在机场等你啊！”

“你还有事儿吗？”

“……青韦青韦，有空给我打电话？”

“哦，再说吧。”

“嗯，那你挂电话吧。”

鞠婧祎都能想象出来李艺彤像一只小狗耷拉着脑袋的样子了。

“你在哪儿？”

“我在你房间。”

“什么？”

“青韦不理我，还不许我来你房间找点安慰吗！”

异样的情绪在心底里腾起，李艺彤这个人，真的很……烦人！

“那正好。你帮我把我房间里的悠哈收拾一下吧，我不要了，你拿去随便送人吧。”

“青韦我错了，对不起。”

“没事。就这样吧。”

鞠婧祎面无表情地挂了电话，转脸又看到包里放着的悠哈糖，立刻把它丢进了垃圾桶。

妈妈很开心地迎接她回家，爸爸虽然还是那副样子，但或许是因为今年拿了第二名的缘故，对她的态度也缓和了些。不过吃饭的时候爸爸还是在说现在的娱乐圈就是个腌臜的乱圈子，除了绯闻还能产出什么，一个不小心还会把自己丢了。

也是老生常谈了，鞠婧祎知道爸爸是在暗示娱乐圈那些潜规则的事。她突然想到，她和李艺彤也算是不正当的那方面的关系了，可是她们俩……互潜？

一下子没忍住笑出了声。

爸爸看了她一眼，脸色变得严肃起来，又不说话了。

妈妈将她的房间收拾得干干净净，一切的东西跟她走之前都没啥区别。直到洗完澡躺到床上，她才真正感觉到自己回家了。

忽略李艺彤发来的信息，早年的好友得知她回了四川，立刻约她出来玩。

也是初中时的好朋友了，一聊起来就从近况谈到曾经班里的同学，有的已经结婚了，有的孩子都生了，还有的去了卫校、当了护士，还有的不知下落。班上那个很低调的男生，据说突然在空间发了一篇文章，说初中毕业之后没有读高中，那些年遇到了一些特别的人，并且开始了自己的创业道路，最主要的是里面提到另一个男的，两个人关系匪浅，应该是明示自己是gay，并且有男友的意思。

也是很感慨了。

还有罗秋阳，后来的几个女朋友也都是美女。明明他自己长得也不怎么样，怎么就能吸引到那么多美女呢？

鞠婧祎愣了好一会儿，才恍如隔日地想起罗秋阳这个人。

朦胧时候的初恋，曾经的男友。

那天晚上怎么睡着的，鞠婧祎已经忘了，只恍惚记得梦到了罗秋阳。那还是在初中教学楼的洗手间，跟现实的不太一样，梦里那个洗手间洗手的地方是公用的。

罗秋阳在那里等她。

阳光从入口斜着照过来，那样看罗秋阳还挺好看。鞠婧祎走出来去洗手，他就靠着白色瓷砖安静地看她。

只记得起这一个镜头了。鞠婧祎醒来的时候突然觉得心情就像流水一般，说不上好说不上坏，而现在的她，已经不再是曾经的她了。

李艺彤像是认清了现实，终于没再发消息过来。

就像一件被熨好的平整的衣服上突然有了一个褶皱，说不上不开心，但总是哪里不太舒服。

她忽然又想起回家前最后一次公演，结束的时候跟观众致谢，李艺彤想要牵她的手——毕竟她们在这种时候几乎总是牵着手——但是她躲开了。

假装没有看到，假装并不在意，假装不会在乎，那么什么才是真实的自己呢？

假期的日子无比轻松，每天在家里吃饱了睡睡饱了吃，看电视睡午觉看看书刷刷八卦，不知今夕何夕。

和初中同学定好的约会很快就到了，找了家咖啡店，三个人也是好久不见。两个人都关注了鞠婧祎所在的团，也大概知道她现在是团里的第二名，纷纷恭喜鞠婧祎前途无量。鞠婧祎一边重复说着“不要这样、不要这样”，心里的虚荣心却也得到了满足，同时又有些感慨，表面是你们看到的成绩，背后的痛苦却是只有自己知道的。

话题又接着谈到了曾经同学的八卦上，还有以前的老师，认识的人。她们也问鞠婧祎当上了明星有啥感想，明星的生活咋样。

女生间的谈话除非知道的，否则永远有关于恋爱的主题。这个时间也恰好，一个朋友已经有了男朋友，说起来连带着周围的气氛都变得粉红了。鞠婧祎控制不住地撇嘴嫌弃。

但鞠婧祎到底是对恋爱八卦挺感兴趣的一个人，撺掇她快点讲讲过程。

刚开始只是普通朋友间的来往，后来加了微信，遇到好吃的好玩的有趣的就开始互相分享，有时间就聊几句，没时间就不回。聊得越多越熟悉，就会出现分歧，但是分歧并不是不能接受的，相反因为出现了分歧反而以此为契机更加了解对方了。不知不觉，就每天都会和这个人联系，每天睡前都互相道晚安。刚开始其实只是熟悉的朋友和好朋友吧，后来那个男生告白了，她其实也有好感，就答应了交往看看。现在倒是很自得其乐。

对于“到底怎样才算爱上一个人”，几个人又开始讨论起来。

“这个问题要是有一个判断标准，恐怕才不对吧。”

“之前不是流行过一个标准么，就是什么当你想要得到对方身体的时候，你就是真的喜欢上他了。”

“切……这也很莫名其妙。”

“或者说是对对方强烈的占有欲？”

鞠婧祎心里莫名一动。

“我承认，我是有的。开玩笑吗，都是男朋友了，他的就是我的，连他本人都是我的。”

“但女生之间不也很常见嘛，好朋友之间的占有欲之类的。你看如果你为了陪别的朋友而爽了我们之类的，我们肯定会生气的。”

“女生之间的就是普通朋友间的占有欲嘛。男女朋友间的，还是不一样。”

“比如？查他手机？不许他看别的女人？”

“那倒也不必太明显。就比如我每次用他手机，他都很随意地给我，开机密码支付密码我都知道。他要是心里有鬼，也不敢这样。我也不是那种人，非要监控男友聊天之类的，其实也就是看他的态度加上偶尔抽查一下，其实我还是有信心的。”

并不是特别相信朋友嘴上的“有信心”，当然或许也有个跟男朋友之间独一无二的亲密感所以才会看他最近关注什么的缘故。

“那我问一下哈，你会因为男朋友把本来要全部送给你的糖，送了一盒给别人而生气吗？”

“把给我的给了别人？！那肯定是要生气的啊。”

“其实也不见得是男友，就是……先假设是男朋友吧，假设他买了10盒你喜欢的糖，本来是打算都给你的，但是因为各种原因，他不得不拿出一盒来给别人，但是剩下的都给了你，你会生气吗？”

“其实，还好。”她沉吟了片刻，“你看他又不是故意不给你的，而且给别人的就是做做面子嘛，但是还有剩下的都给你了呀。”

“可是这样的话他给出的就不是完整的了，他的心意就不完整了呀。”

“小鞠你是不是爱上什么人了？”

“没有啊，真的没有。”

“那你说的这是什么人啊？还不是男友？这很明显就是会对男朋友产生的问题吧，难道说因为一个朋友给了一盒糖给别人，就小气地对对方大发脾气？不至于不至于，人家不是把剩下的9盒糖全拿来了，都没给自己留。这么就生气的话……你这看的是不是什么地方的病娇故事啊，想要完全掌控别人，不管是朋友还是男朋友，都挺可怕的。”

“不是，就只是我最近看到的一个小说故事而已，就，所以女主人公的这个脑回路我不是很明白嘛。”

“她这就是想要全面地掌控他嘛。一盒糖算什么，重要的是他这个人的一切，都要是、嗯……这个人的。”

那天一直到最后，鞠婧祎都有些心不在焉。一起又聊了些别的，吃了晚饭，付钱的时候鞠婧祎若有所思地印上指纹，突然看到信息提示李艺彤发来了一张照片。

服务员小姐说什么她几乎完全没听进去，李艺彤发来一张她在她房间土下座祈祷的照片：请求鞠神原谅我！

还留言说：小的已经遵从鞠神旨意，把房间收拾得干干净净，并且把万恶之源全都丢了，衷心地准备迎接鞠神的归来。

鞠婧祎回复：“糖有什么错，你就把它们丢了？”

李艺彤也秒回：“糖没有错，都是小的的错！我错了，鞠神大人有大量，原谅我吧！”

“哪里是你的错，你也没错。”

错的是我。

一直到深夜，鞠婧祎都没有睡着。

心脏跳得厉害，手指按上去，让她不可避免地想到了和李艺彤曾经做过的事。

曾经只是简单的朋友，到偶然发现她深夜练舞，再到后来无话不谈，习惯她的存在，直到现在，发生了特殊的关系，甚至开始依赖她。

到底是从什么时候开始，喜欢上她的呢？

其实这次本来不该那么生气的。仔细想想，她哪里做错了呢？

身体似乎总是要先走一步的样子。

等回过头来，就已经气得失去理智。

它好像总是更了解自己一些。

……就像回过头来，就已经和李艺彤做了。

做爱。

而本来应该装作什么都没有发生的，可是有了第一次，就会有第二次，一直到现在。

鞠婧祎叹着气，试图将上次和李艺彤亲热的画面从脑海中赶出去。

都怪李艺彤，眼里续着水花看自己的样子，为什么这么深情？

这样只会让人，想要永远拥有。

鞠婧祎终于强烈地感觉到，自己好像真的，好喜欢李艺彤啊。

李艺彤说着要来接机，但是走出机场时却没有看到她。李艺彤打来电话，说已经在出租车上等她了。

不是没注意到她谄媚又很傻的笑，帮她放行李，又帮她拿东西，拉过鞠婧祎的手按着她的小手臂又十指紧扣，鞠婧祎没说什么，只靠在她身上看她做这些无聊的动作。

总算回到中心，李艺彤跟着她回了她房间，一进门就被鞠婧祎抵到了门上。两下反锁，鞠婧祎抱着李艺彤的脑袋，垫着脚慢慢靠近她。

亲吻比李艺彤预料的温和很多，一时间拿不准鞠婧祎心情的她不知道该怎么反应，于是只能僵着身体不敢动作。

双唇贴了一会儿，鞠婧祎退了半步，深深吸气。果然，心跳得快要从嘴里出来了都。

她有些恍然地看着李艺彤紧闭双眼缩着肩膀梗在这里的样子，突然感觉到一股莫名的“恨铁不成钢”的意思来。

为什么，你还不表白呢？

鞠婧祎横着眼瞪她，李艺彤睁开一只眼睛，就接收到了鞠婧祎的怒气。但也是有了些勇气，她上前半步，右手按住鞠婧祎的脖颈，左手揽过她的腰，调整好角度，温柔地低头吻她。

鞠婧祎闭上眼睛，心脏又变得飘飘然，在李艺彤的舌头第二次伸过来时分开了双唇，伸出舌与她缠绵。

一团浆糊的脑子里来回播放着李艺彤土下座道歉和上前一步抱住她的样子。

这就是李艺彤啊。

不表白又有什么关系呢？


End file.
